New Perspective
by Tyl3rrrrr
Summary: She was just another tag-along and despite her constant denial of her feelings, she may just find more throughout the journey through the island of Isla Sorna. Her intentions for this trip was just to find her nephew, but a new love may just help her rekindle her relationship with her family. BillyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;; this is something I have been working on for over a year now (was put on hold from late June until christmas because somehow my original DVD got lost – or stolen) and finally was motivated enough to type it up and make some changes. Please enjoy my additions to Jurassic Park 3 :]**

**The amazing JJ-Jefferu (aka Tyl3rrrrr twin) here, I did the proofing for this, so if there are any errors I take ALL the blame~**

"Ray, please, just join us for dinner at least," my older sister pleaded with me.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises about going to the island with you," I told her sternly and went back to my job.

"Thanks, sis; this means so much to me."

"Mhmm," I mumbled as I stacked books onto their proper shelves.

"Do you guys have Dr. Grant's book? I guess Paul and I should look over it before we go. Then we won't seem so...inexperienced."

"Amanda," I began harshly, then let out a sigh in frustration. "Look, you don't even know if he'll agree to go. Besides, Eric checked it out before he left. I'm sure you can find an online version on the internet."

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she began to pick at her nails. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Amanda, I-"

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tonight," she interrupted and walked away without another glance.

As I watched my childhood role model walk out of the library doors, I tugged on my braid. It was always a nervous habit of ours that we could never seem to break. Unlike my sister, I grew mine out despite the habit and always kept it in a braid over my shoulder so as not to pull it out chunks at a time.

**~!~**

I walked into the restaurant and searched around for my sister, her ex-husband, and possibly Dr. Alan Grant.

"I could write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant..." I heard Paul mutter as I neared a completely full booth. I held in the urge to scoff that was begging to come out. "Tell me," he continued. "What's it gonna take?"

"Hey, Amanda, Paul..." I interrupted and grabbed a chair from an empty table. "You must be Dr. Grant. I've read all your books," I said to the man closest to me on my left. "I'm Rachel, Amanda's sister."

"I'm Billy," the male on Dr. Grant's left exclaimed as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi." I forced a smile upon my lips. I knew that if I were to blow Amanda and Paul's lies, then there would be absolutely no way that we would get my nephew back.

**~!~**

"Even with what I pay you, couldn't you afford a better bag?" I overheard Dr. Grant asking; whom I now assumed was his employee.

"No way. This one's lucky," Billy replied. I let out a slight chuckle. I never was one to be superstitious.

"A couple years ago," Billy continued. "Some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand and this big updraft came and swept me right against the side, Wham!"

"Wow, that does sound lucky," Dr. Grant retorted sarcastically. If it hadn't been for the fact that I wasn't part of their conversation, I probably would have said the same thing.

"This strap alone saved my life," Billy continued as if Dr. Grant hadn't said a word. "Got hooked on a rock as I was falling,"

"Reverse Darwinism: survival of the most idiotic." At this point, I couldn't hold it in. I turned my head, looking outside the window as I laughed as quietly as I could into my hand.

"Alan, I want to thank you for bringing me along," Billy said with the utmost appreciation. I took this as my cue to stop eavesdropping.

I took out my Zune and a book and fell into my own world, but after a few moments I was surprisingly aware of Billy turning around in his seat. Pretending to seem bored, I set my book down and turned off my Zune. There was no way I could stay content with Mr. Arrogant in front of me.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" he asked Cooper

"Uh, through our church," he lied. I rolled my eyes and went to look out the window again.

"You okay, Miss...uh, Rachel, right?" Billy turned his attention towards me.

"Yes and what's your name again?" I asked even though I was fully aware of what his name was.

He let out a fake gasp and clutched his chest. "I'm hurt." I raised my eyebrows at him as I struggled to keep a straight face.

"So, how do you know Dr. Grant? I don't recall you being mentioned in any of his books."

"I work for him, you know, digging up bones." He flashed me a smile.

"Mhmm, boring enough," I didn't know why I was acting this way towards him. Truth was, dinosaurs fascinated me more than anyone could imagine.

"And what's your occupation?"

"I'm a librarian."

"And you say my job's boring?" He scoffed and turned back around causing me to scoff back in irritation.

**~!~**

"Cooper, if you see anything, yell up," Udesky shouted back.

"Nah, I thought I'd keep it to myself," Cooper joked.

Dr. Grant looked amazed with the dinosaurs and began to act as guide. It amazed me how gullible some people were, but then again Dr. Grant didn't know the Kirby's personally so how would he know that we were really here looking for someone?

"Udesky, Nash, do you see anything up there?" Paul asked semi-frantically.

"Nothing yet, Mr. Kirby," Udesky replied.

Dr. Grant continued his 'guiding', but was soon interrupted by Nash. "Mr. Kirby, we have a landing strip ahead. You want me to put it down?"

"No, no. I told you, I want to circle first, see the whole island."

I smacked my palm against my forehead and let out a small groan. From this point on, I knew it was going to just go down hill. As if on cue, Dr. Grant began to panic and argue with Paul's decision. "What do you mean 'set it down'? You can't land here."

"I told you this was a bad idea, Amanda," I shouted to my sister.

"You knew about this?" Billy questioned me.

"Unfortunately."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Grant continued.

"Hold on. I can explain," my ex-brother-in-law tried to reassure Dr. Grant.

"You cannot land on this island."

"It's gonna be fine. You just don't understand," Amanda piped in.

"Are you crazy?"

"Sit down, please."Cooper stood up from his seat and made his way to Dr. Grant.

"Dr. Grant, will you please sit down?" Everyone was out of their seats trying to get Dr. Grant to listen, but he wasn't given any more time to cooperate; Cooper took his opportunity and punched him in the back of the head.

I shifted my blue eyes around the plane to find my sister whom was picking at the collar of her shirt. It took everything in my power to keep my hands away from my braid. Ever since Eric became MIA I had to stay strong for my sister, it was the only way I could comfort and reassure her.

**A/N;; hope you enjoyed and I do have a special thanks to my twin for proofing. I love her no matter how long it takes this girl to proof my things...! Anyways, please R&R and friend me on my fanfiction facebook, Sweet-T Fanfiction where I am trying to post daily updates on any of my stories. I should also be posting pictures of my (not so good) drawings of any of my own characters to any of my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: first, I have to thank JJ-Jefferu for proofing and putting up with my constant nagging! Next I would love to thank all of those who reviewed and/or alerted. Those really got me excited and motivated me to get this done. I do have one more person to thank and that is disneychic248c for her amazingly motivational review. I do have to apologize for not having this up earlier. School and work have been my priority lately, but I am trying to get this updated as often as possible. I'm finished rambling for now...please enjoy :]**

**disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park! I own Rachel and the few things that helped me get this posted.**

Billy and I kneeled beside Dr. Grant, waiting for him to awaken.

"I'm sorry about my sister and her husband. If you knew what was going on..." I began to tell Billy, but trailed off for lack of a good enough lie.

"Don't apologize for them. You don't have to explain it to me. They, on the other hand, do." I gave him a small nod and looked to Dr. Grant to reassure that he was still alive.

His eyes snapped open and he began to sit himself up. "Billy, tell me we didn't land."

"Eric? Eric?" Amanda's voice was faintly heard.

"Oh, geez," I muttered. "Look, Dr. Grant, I can explain-" but he didn't seem to care what I had to say.

"I think they're looking for someone," Billy stated, also ignoring me.

Dr. Grant stood himself up and began to walk off the plane with Billy practically at his heels, reminding me slightly of a puppy.

"If you hadn't ignored me I would have explained exactly who we're looking for," I mumbled as I slowly walked off the plane to watch everything fall to pieces.

"Who hit me?" Dr. Grant questioned Paul the second he got off the plane.

"That would be Cooper," Paul told him as he pointed to one of the men that was completely armed and resembled a soldier suited up for battle.

"What are they doing?"

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe."

"Like three lousy men with pretty guns will save us from dinosaurs," I said to myself. Billy gave a light chuckle and I looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"These guys are good."

"On this island, there is no such thing as safe," he angrily stated to Paul. "We have to get back on the plane. Will you please tell your wife to stop making that noise? That is a very, very bad idea!"

"Amanda!" Paul attempted to shout at my sister.

"Ben?"

"Amanda? Honey? Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea."

"What?" she shouted back to him through the megaphone as she turned around to face us.

"He says it's a bad idea!"

"What's a bad idea?"

A very distinct roar was heard and my heart skipped in fear. Unknowingly, I grabbed Billy's arm.

"What was that?" Paul asked stupidly to no one in particular.

"That's a Tyrannosaurus," Billy answered.

"I don't think so. It sounds bigger."

Gun shots were heard and Udesky began running out from the edge of the forest followed by Nash. "We have to leave, we have to leave now!"

My heart sank to my feet as my hold on Billy got tighter.

"What's going on?" Paul, once again, asked stupidly.

Everyone began shouting and jumping on the plane. I still had a hold on Billy as we made our way onto the plane, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asked semi-calm.

"Cooper's a professional. He can handle himself." Udesky shouted as he followed Dr. Grant into the plane. More gun shots were heard, followed by another roar. "Get in the plane! Hurry!"

I quickly sat in my seat and tried to remain as calm as possible. My nails dugs into my jeans as I forced them to stay away from my braid.

"You okay?" Billy asked me, truly concerned. I nodded my head and closed my eyes in hopes to stop the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Cooper run in front of the plane and frantically wave his arm.

"We can't stop the plane," I muttered. I lost control and I couldn't hold my tears back any longer.

"Rachel, it'll be okay, I promise," Billy murmured and he struggled to grab my hand. In any other circumstances I would've had mixed feelings about this action, but given that we could die at any moment, I was relieved for the comfort.

At that moment, what looked like an evolved Tyrannosaurus came and snatched Cooper up as if it were a dog catching a stick.

"Oh my God!" I shouted and hid my face into Billy's arm. I heard and felt a thud, but I refused to look up.

"We're going down!" Nash shouted and this only made me grip Billy's arm tighter.

I let out a muffled scream as we crashed into trees. Suddenly the plane stopped and I slowly looked up, loosening my grip just slightly.

"You have a strong hold," Billy told me with some excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"This is no time for jokes, Billy. We could've died." I snapped at him and stood up from my seat.

Relief filled the air and everyone relaxed a little.

"We're okay up here," Udesky shouted, probably to comfort himself. "Everyone just stay put."

"Too late for that," I shouted back as Dr. Grant steadily got out of his seat and made his way to the door. I sat back down in my seat and angrily wiped my hand across my face to rid any leftover tears.

"Who has a satellite phone?" Nash shouted while Udesky attempted to call for help.

Paul instantly shot up from his seat, "I do."

Dr. Grant attempted to open the door, but it only moved maybe a foot. Something was blocking it. "We haven't landed yet."

"Oh great."

"We'll be fine. I'm sure we can climb down," Billy told me as he looked out the window.

The plane gave a lurch and Amanda began to scream. We all looked to the nose of the plane, but saw nothing. Paul started to question her, but the plane began to tilt forward before she could answer him. I grabbed onto Billy once more and attempted to keep us at the back of the plane.

Suddenly, the nose of the plane was torn off and everyone began sliding downwards. The snout of a dinosaur nosed its way into the opening and got a hold of Nash's leg. He tried grabbing hold of Amanda, but lost his grip as the dinosaur pulled him out and dropped him to the ground.

After a moment of not seeing any sign of the dinosaur, it lifted its head up and let out a roar. We all got to our feet and made our way to the back of the plane. What our intentions were, was beyond me; we were still trapped in the plane with the dinosaur just outside.

With all the weight lingering at the back of the plane, it began to fall and I grabbed the closest thing to me and held tightly – as if it would keep me from falling.

We landed with a crunch and the law of gravity pushed the plane on its side and it began to roll. My head spun and I felt a hint of nausea, but it disappeared when fear took over.

The ceiling was now the floor and I could feel the dinosaur's footsteps nearing the plane. Before I knew it, the plane was condensing and then the dinosaur's snout split the remainder of the plain in two. We all crawled out of the plane and began running-Dr. Grant leading the way.

"Billy," I whispered, but he didn't answer.

"I think we lost him," Dr. Grant stated and began walking farther into the woods. He pushed away some tree branches and there we found a chunk of dead dinosaur. "It's ok. It's dead." But just as he had said that, an actual Tyrannosaurus straightened itself up and starred us down. Blood was dripping down from its snout and I let out a whimper. "Nobody move a muscle."

As if Dr. Grant hadn't said a word everyone began to run in the direction of which we had just came from. We ran out to a clearing, but were stopped in our tracks by the dinosaur that we were originally running from. The six of us dropped to the ground and the two carnivores began battling each other to the death. At this opportunity, we began to run away once more in hopes that we wouldn't run into anymore of them.

Once we got away, I took a second to catch my breath. I only looked up when I heard someone being punched. "What the hell?" I shouted, but was once again ignored.

"No, no, no. Please, please don't. Stop, p-please." Amanda stammered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's time you did some explaining, Mr. Kirby," Dr. Grant told my idiotic ex brother-in-law.

**A/N: thank you for reading and I hope you like it enough to alert and/or review! For updates add my fanfiction facebook (Sweet-T Fanfiction) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been so long since I've updated and I apologize! I've been trying to balance school and work (also switching from one job to another) for the past 3-4 months so I haven't had much time to escape from reality to my writing. I'll try to post something else before school starts back up the second week of January. I hope you enjoy, and please forgive me for procrastinating so badly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my own copy of Jurassic park trilogy, the laptop and notebook that holds the copies of this story and of course my character, Rachel :)**

"You let a twelve-year-old go para-sailing alone?" Billy asked once Paul explained everything.

"No!"

"He wasn't alone. He was with a friend of mine."

"Bill Hilderbrand."

I scoffed at his name. "A lunatic, if you ask me."

My sister glared at me for a second then quickly looked at the ground. "Paul and I divorced over a year ago."

"So why me?" Dr. Grant questioned.

"He said we needed someone who had been on the island before," Paul told him matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody," Udesky defended.

"Guess you two don't know how to listen or read," I scolded.

"I have never been on this island," Dr. Grant added in agreement.

"Sure you have. You wrote that book."

I groaned and sat myself down on the ground.

"That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna, site 'B'," Billy piped in. If it hadn't been for him and Dr. Grant, I probably would have went on a search for a dinosaur to eat me by now.

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs?" Udesky asked.

"Yes, Isla Sorna was the experimental island while Isla Nublar was for a theme park that failed miserably," I explained.

"You stay out of this," Paul said to me.

"So how long have they been missing?" Dr. Grant asked, interrupting the arguments that had started to break out.

"Eight weeks," Paul stated looking towards Amanda for confirmation.

"About eight weeks now," Amanda confirmed sadly.

"Billy, we go back to the plane and salvage what we can, then we make for the coast," Dr. Grant instructed.

"Wait, Billy, what about my nephew?"

"Rachel, I really want to help you. It's been eight weeks. Who's to say he's still alive? You'd get killed looking for him. Come with us." He looked at me with pleading eyes as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son," Paul stated, trying to be manly.

"Then you can go ahead and look for him, or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up," he offered. "Either way, you probably won't get off this island alive."

I was shocked by what he had said, but I knew he was right. There was no way my sister and her ex husband could stay alive without Dr. Grant. "Maybe we can find Eric on the way," I whispered to Amanda and followed after Billy.

Udesky, Amanda, and Paul stayed in their spots as we walked on. It killed me to leave my sister, but I truly felt that there was a better chance of finding Eric by sticking with Dr. Grant.

"You sure it's okay to leave your big sister? You're not gonna get in trouble are you?" Billy joked with me.

"Shove off. I just want to find my nephew," I mumbled and playfully pushed against his shoulder. Guilt took over for flirting at such an inconvenient time, but part of me knew I needed something to comfort me.

**~!~**

The other three soon joined us in gathering everything we could and looking for the coast. From what I could see, there really wasn't much left. Everything was completely damaged.

"You know," Billy began talking to me as he messed with his camera, "you're not really like your sister."

"Well that's good to know. Explains why we don't get along."

"Then why are you here?"

"I love my nephew. I would do anything for him." My eyes burned as tears tried to escape, but I looked up in hopes of trapping them in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. My sister just doesn't know how to think."

"How would you classify it, Billy?" Dr. Grant, thankfully, interrupted.

"Well, it's a super-predator," he told him as he snapped some pictures of a giant foot print.

"Mhmm," he muttered as a sign for Billy to go on.

"Suchimimus. Snout." Billy continued, moving his hand from his face outward as if to make a snout grow from his face.

"No, think bigger."

"Baryonyx?"

"Not with that sail." Dr. Grant lifted up a tooth. "Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don't remember that on Ingen's list."

"It wasn't on their list, and that's what makes me wonder what else they were up to."

Billy and Dr. Grant stood up and looked towards the crashed plane; Paul was by himself, struggling with his backpack. I looked up at Billy and he had a strange smirk on his face. "So, Mr. Kirby, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at twenty five or thirty thousand feet?" he questioned.

"Really, Paul?" It was completely unbelievable to me how much they had lied for this trip.

Paul hesitated. "Thirty thousand feet. We were pretty close to the top."

"You were about a thousand feet above it, actually."

"You just keep digging your hole deeper and deeper, Paul," I muttered and walked up next to Billy.

"No, no, that's a common mistake," Paul tried his hand at lying once more.

"Mr. Kirby, there's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises, is there?" Dr. Grant asked, finally cluing in.

"It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. We're in the Westgate shopping center, Enid, Oklahoma."

"So I don't suppose that check you wrote us isn't any good."

"This is good. This is good," Dr. Grant muttered.

"I will pay you the money that I owe you, no matter what."

"Here we are in the worst place in the world, and we're not even being paid!"

"Now wait, fellas. Hold on. I'll make this up to you." Paul pleaded. "If you ever do a bathroom or a kitchen- "

"I'll pay you as much as I can," I told Billy as we walked away.

"There's no need. You didn't drag us out here." With that, he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

**~!~**

"Eric?" Amanda began shouting again.

"Quiet," Dr. Grant scolded at her in aggravation.

Paul began arguing with my sister and I rubbed my eyes with my free hand.

"You okay?" Billy asked me as we continued walking.

"You seem to be asking me that a lot, you know."

"That should be acceptable considering where we are."

"That's true." I let out a small laugh. "I'm fine, I just want to find my nephew."

"If we split up, I'm going with you guys," Udesky muttered as he scurried past us.

"That's easy for him to say, he's not related to them."

"Eric!" Amanda and Paul shouted once we found a para-sail entangled in a tree.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kirby. Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity," Dr. Grant told my sister, whom was still shouting for her son.

A short distance away, Paul had found a life jacket and Amanda and I ran over to him instantly. I have no idea what we were hoping to find, but any sign of Eric's whereabouts was good enough for us.

"Young adult," Paul stated and searched around the area from where he stood.

"He's still out here," I mumbled as Amanda clutched the life jacket to her chest.

"Hey guys," Udesky shouted to us. We ran over to him and in his hands was a video camera.

"That's my camera. Wait." She snatched the camera from his grasp and attempted to turn it on with no such luck.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat as I made my way back over to Billy. "Find anything?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Just Amanda's video camera. It won't turn - " I was interrupted by Eric's voice over the video camera.

"Okay, dive, dive" Ben's voice came next.

"Okay, diving," came Eric's enthusiastic twelve-year-old tone. "Come on, Ma!"

"You were supposed to catch it," Amanda told her son.

"I shot this the morning they disappeared." Amanda's breath had a slight hitch to it. I knew she was holding back her tears. The video continued on and I wrapped my arms around Billy. The scene changed. They were in the sky, pointing the camera to show the island. Next thing I knew, it showed the empty boat racing through the water. Ben and Eric became frantic trying to detach themselves from the rope before they crashed. The screen went fuzzy for a moment and then it showed Eric being detached from Ben.

"The camera's still on," Eric stated as he looked up. He reached his arm for the camera and turned it off.

"He's alive. I know he's alive," Paul stated as Amanda began to shed a few tears.

Dr. Grant and Billy and I turned around and looked up at the para-sail. "Can you fly one of those?" Dr. Grant asked Billy.

"Maybe, as long as the sail's not torn."

"Well, let's take it." We walked closer to the tree and I unwrapped my arms from around Billy, choosing to take his hand. "If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention."

As we attempted to pull the para-sail to the right, something fell from it and hit Amanda who began to scream hysterically "What's wr-" Before I could finish my question, I saw her struggling to get out of the entanglement of the skeleton and ropes. "Oh..." After she successfully got out of the grasp of the skeleton she ran off without hesitation.

"That didn't phase you?" Billy asked me.

"Right now, that seems almost normal compared to the dinosaurs. Besides, I was a nursing student for a while, I've seen worse."

"Get her back, Mr. Kirby," Dr. Grant instructed as he continued to detangle the sail from the tree.

**A/N: again I apologize for putting this off for so long. I hope it was worth it. I kept finding myself opening the document numerous times trying to fix it up a bit, but I didn't find it fit enough to be published. Please rate and review (I will even except a mob with pitch forks for my procrastination as long as I know someone enjoys my story) Also, if you're up to it add my fanfiction facebook Sweet-T Fanfiction for updates on my struggles and accomplishments for any of my stories :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I was hoping to have this chapter posted a month ago, but I never felt that it was good enough. Thanks to the motivation of many alerts and reviews I did focus on this so much more than I would have. After much revising and questioning my own decisions I finally got this and was satisfied. I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Special thanks to JJ-Jefferu for proofing this many many times and putting up with my indecisiveness and disneychic248c for also helping me with some decisions. **_

_**I unfortunately did not come up with any of the Jurassic Park scripts nor did I help with any of the production of the movies. I'm just an over-obsessed fan expressing said obsession via fanfiction :)**_

* * *

"Dr. Grant! You should come look at this!" I heard Paul shout as we began folding the sail. Dr. Grant left to investigate whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into this time and Udesky, being nosy, trailed after him.

"Don't worry," I told Billy. "I'll stay and help you." I bent down and continued to help him fold it.

"Thanks, but I'm sure what they found is more interesting. You can go ahead and take a look. I'll be fine."

"No, I think I have had enough interesting surprises today to last a lifetime."

He let out a small chuckle. "You know, you're very beautiful."

"We've been running around this island all day, I'd hardly consider myself beautiful – at least for right now." I told him as I tried brush away the strands of hair that had fallen out of my braid.

**~!~**

After we finished folding the sail, we stuffed it in his bag the best we could and set off to find the others. Once we found them, we saw what had been so urgent: on the ground lay a small herd of nests.

"Raptor," Dr. Grant whispered and turned towards where we had just entered, hand in hand.

The others began to walk off to get away from the raptor nests. I went to follow them, but the slight pull on my arm stopped me from going anywhere. "Come on,I'd rather the raptors not find us anywhere near their nests."

"You go on, I just wanna get a few pictures."

"You sure?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'll just catch up with you in a minute." I gave him a small nod and let go of his hand so that I could catch up with the others.

"Kid's got resources. Remember what it was like to try to ground him?" Paul was rambling to Amanda to keep her hopes up about finding Eric, and his argument was actually quite accurate.

"I take credit for some of those occasions." I admitted as I tried to hold back laughter. I had to spoil my nephew on occasion. No matter how mad they got at me for not obeying their punishment rules, I never cared. I was just the aunt for goodness sake.

Dr. Grant had turned around and stopped in panic, "Where's Billy?"

"He's back by the nests. He just wanted to get some pictures and told me to go ahead and that he'd catch up." I told him and regretted leaving him alone.

"We can't lose him," he muttered and gave me a stern look.

**~!~**

"Eric!" Paul shouted once we got into the abandoned building, making me jump.

"Jesus, Paul," I shouted at him the same time Amanda had. She took a small look around, but stopped once she noticed the phone. "Amanda, don't. You know it won't work. Don't bother getting your hopes up."

"What the hell. It's worth a shot, Ray." She walked over to the phone and picked it up, putting it to her ear. I assume she heard nothing seeing as she slammed it back down onto the table with a look of disappointment.

"Sorry 'manda," I muttered as Paul made his way to a vending machine.

"Who's got some change? It only takes quarters. I got, like – I got a buck ten," he muttered. At that precise moment, Billy kicked in the glass of the other vending machine and grabbed each of us some snacks.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he handed me some chocolate that I was sure had expired years ago.

"We will find him," he reassured me when he realized I hadn't bothered with the chocolate. As he wrapped his arm around me, I nodded my head and took in the surroundings of the building, trying to ignore the emotions coursing through me.

"This is how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda asked as she stared around the room in awe.

"No. This is how you play God," Dr. Grant replied as he looked around in disgust.

I continued to look around, fascinated yet terrified at the damaged incubators filled with empty egg shells. I was pulled out of my morbid curiosity and fear took over when Paul had stepped on one of the eggshells.

"It's okay," Billy whispered as he silently laughed at the fact that I jumped in fear. I rolled my eyes and began to walk slightly ahead of him as he took his camera out.

Amanda and I looked at the tanks occupied by unborn fetus' as Billy captured them in photographs. I stopped in my tracks as we approached a tank with the head of a velociraptor. "A-amanda, this doesn't seem right," I stuttered. "Why would they have all fetus' and one raptor head?"

"Shh," she whispered as she stared into the tank with anticipation.

"Amanda, come on," I pleaded with her and attempted to pull her away. Before I could get her to budge, I noticed the eye of the head move slightly; changing it's direction of sight. I began to back up slowly and ran into Billy. My sudden movement caused the raptor to take it's opportunity and attempted to attack, but couldn't make its way in between the two tanks.

We began to run for the nearest exit, as if we could actually outrun the raptor. After a few seconds of running, we found ourselves at a fenced in area.

"It's locked!" Paul shouted. Dead end. We went to turn back around, but was blocked by the raptor.

"This way! This way!" Udesky shouted and hurriedly guided us to the left. I noticed that Billy and Amanda weren't with us and panic began to flow through my body. The raptor had them trapped between the door and wall of a cage cell.

"Over here!" Udesky and Paul began to shout repeatedly, hoping to redirect the raptors attention.

**~!~**

After trapping the raptor, we all began to run out of the compound. "My God," Dr. Grant said in disbelief as the raptor began cawing. "He's calling for help."

"Let's go!" I shouted at him and dragged him out by his arm.

"Head to the herd," Dr. Grant instructed to us as we ran through a field filled with said herd of dinosaurs.

"Rachel, come on," Billy screamed to me in a panicked voice as he attempted to turn around to find my exact location, but failed and tripped sending himself to the ground. Once I reached him and held my hand out for him to grab, he had already been making his own way off the ground. "My bag!"

"Billy, it's just a bag. If we don't keep moving, we will die."

"But- but," he stammered as he continued to search the empty field.

"Billy, I like you and all, but I'm not willing to die because you lost your precious bag."

"Head for the trees!" Dr. Grant began to shout, which seemed to send an electric shock through Billy and he began running once again, dragging me along with him.

"Over here," Billy whispered once we spotted a lone raptor and pulled me behind a tree. "Stay calm." He wrapped his arms around me in hopes to comfort me as we heard Udesky's anguished screams. I buried my face into his chest and took slow deep breaths before climbing the tree.

"Mr. Kirby?" he shouted as we climbed.

"Billy?" Paul replied from somewhere just ahead of us.

"Is Alan with you?"

Paul didn't reply, but once we caught sight of the Kirby's there was no need for it.

**~!~**

"Oh, my god," Paul muttered as Billy and I got to their tree.

"Mr. Udesky? Mr. Udesky!" Amanda shouted to Udesky's lifeless body.

"He's dead," Billy mumbled, sadly. I leaned my head on him and just stared at Udesky.

"Oh, my God. No, he's not," Amanda said matter-of-factly and began to make her way down from the tree.

"No, wait. Something's not right," Billy interrupted Amanda as she repeatedly said 'no, he's not'.

"We've gotta help him," Paul explained calmly right before a branch broke from underneath Amanda's weight.

"Amanda!" I shouted and rushed after her, carelessly. In my haste to help my sister I had caught my foot in between two branches.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Billy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Get my sister!" I cried out.

Amanda had fallen and was swinging by her legs as raptors were jumping for what they hoped to be their next meal.

**~!~**

"They set a trap. They actually set a trap," Billy said, astonished as he held me close.

"Amanda, I should kill you for that. You scared me half to death," I mumbled into Billy's chest as I clutched his shirt in fear. I heard a faint crack and Amanda let out a sob. "They killed him, didn't they?"

He didn't exactly answer, but the slight up and down movement I felt was answer enough. "How's your ankle?" Billy asked me as he moved my legs so that they'd be on top of his.

"It's fine. I probably just twisted it a little," I told him while trying to hide my cringe from the movement. He gave me a knowing look, but didn't call me out on my lie. We all knew that even if it was worse than twisted, I wouldn't let my small injury hold us back.

**~!~**

"So, you like me?" he questioned about a few hours after Udesky's death. We found a bigger tree to stay in for the night without too much worry of being found by anything too dangerous.

"Huh?" I asked as I mindlessly picked at the leaves on a branch.

"In the field, you said, and I quote 'Billy, I like you and all, but I'm not willing to die because you lost your precious bag.'"

"Oh, that," I said in realization with no intention of giving him an answer.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment of New Perspective. I am working on chapter 5 and even have some ideas written down for later chapters, but to be honest it may be a while before chapter 5 is posted. Please review and alert; it really does inspire me to keep this going. I am determined to actually finish this story. If you want updates on my progress, my fanfiction facebook is Sweet-t fanfiction. Happy reading/writing :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know it's been far too long! It's hard to focus on school and fanfiction and work all at the same time, but I'm trying. I bring the notebook for this fic everywhere I go, but I can't seem to get anything written. I am trying though and I hope to have the fic finished before school starts up in the fall because I know it's just going to be harder from then on out. I miss writing so I may do some more fanfiction, but no promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I barely own anything Jurassic Park. I own my character, my laptop, my notebook, and my own copy of the movies though**

"So?" he asked as he gave me a gentle push.

"So, what?" I asked, trying to buy me some time to figure out what my feelings towards him were.

"You know what."

"What, are you in high school?"

"Do you want me to be in high school?"

"This is no time for joking, Billy."

"It's no time for flirting either, but we are."

I turned my head towards him and glared. There was no way I was going to let him get in my pants while we were on this horrific island, even if I knew we were going to die within an hour – which actually is likely. "You're pretty cocky." At this comment, he smirked. "Typical guy."

"You know, I think you're the one in high school, Rachel. Do you realize that you're playing hard to get?"

"I don't want to get caught in the moment just because we might die."

"If you say so..."

"Look, I only came here to get my nephew back. Never did I expect to fall in love with a tag-along," at my surprising outburst I starred at the ground in embarrassment.

"Rachel..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be sorry, Ray."

I looked up with a slight blush on my cheeks. He reached his hand out and rested it on my overheated cheek. "You're amazing, Ray." And, with that, he leaned in closer to my face and looked me in the eye. "May I?" he asked. I gave him a slight nod as he closed the space between us and pressed his soft lips to mine.

**~!~**

"We stick to the plan. Head for the coast."

"You're not gonna look for Dr. Grant?"

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's still alive, - "

"Then that's where he's headed," I finished Billy's sentence after realizing.

"I agree," Paul spoke, leaving Amanda confused.

"What about Eric?" she scolded her ex-husband.

"Eric's a smart kid. He probably knows his best chance it by the coast." Paul stated calmly. "He figures the big dinosaurs are in the center of the island, right?" he added on, looking towards Billy for reassurance.

"Sure," Billy replied slightly sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at my sister and ex brother-in-law's stupidity.

**~!~**

As we made our way through the island a faint shouting was heard and we stopped in our tracks.

"Do you hear that?" I asked to no one in particular. Billy gave me a slight nod. The shouting sounded like Eric calling for his parents. "He knows they're here."

"Eric!" Paul shouted. "This way!"

**~!~**

"How did you know we were here?" Paul asked my nephew in astonishment.

"The phone. That stupid jingle from the store. I heard it," Eric exclaimed.

A quizzical look came across my face. Paul's phone hadn't gone off since we got on the island, I was sure of it.

"My phone?" Paul voiced our thoughts.

"Your satellite phone," he replied, paying no attention to his father's tone.

"Where is it?" Amanda asked, oblivious from all the excitement in the air.

"I don't have it."

"When did you use it last?"

"On the plane," Paul stuttered. "I got a call on the plane and…"

"What?"

"I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when he…"

The store's jingle began faintly playing and realization hit us. The dinosaur had consumed Paul's satellite phone along with Nash, which meant that the ringing was coming from…

"Run!"

We ran alongside the fence, searching for a hole for Eric and Alan to slip through to further their distance from the carnivore. A few feet away, Alan and Eric slipped through a hole in the fence and we distanced ourselves yards from the fence and caught our breaths as the carnivore turned away. As we relaxed and celebrated our get-away, the carnivore turned back around and busted its way through the metal fence sending our body into fight or flight mode as we ran towards the building just a few yards away.

"Maybe this will keep it out," I mumbled under my breath as the dinosaur threw its body against the building a few times before giving up.

"Alan, you want to give me the bag back?" Billy asked as the two of them walked around the building as my family huddled in a hug.

"It's okay, I got it."

"Please, give me the bag," Billy demanded, and that got Alan's attention. "It's not safe."

Curious of Billy's warning, Alan reached for the bag and took a look himself. "Raptor eggs. Did you steal raptor eggs?" Billy looked away from Alan's disappointment as Alan put the pieces together. "Now it all makes sense."

"I swear, if I'd known you were going to end up with them…" Billy tried to defend himself.

I slowly separated myself from my family and walked towards Billy. I wanted him to know that I was still here for him, but Amanda grabbed ahold of me before I could get anywhere.

"I took them on impulse. I thought they would be worth a fortune. Enough to fund the dig site another ten more years. You have to believe me. This was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions."

"_With the best intentions_," Alan repeated. "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. You know what, Billy? As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people that built this place." Alan spat out in disappointment.

Billy watched as Alan made his way to the broken window to dispose of the bag. I walked over to Billy to comfort him, but it was no use he was too disappointed in himself for letting us down.

"Billy, it's okay," I whispered to him when he turned away.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked Alan when he pulled Billy's bag back in after a long hesitation. "Those things are after us because of those."

"Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us," Alan explained as he hid the bag inside of his own bag.

"What if they catch us with them?" Paul argued.

"What if they catch us without them?"

**A/N: alright, that's all for this chapter. I am hoping to update the next chapter in about two weeks since I will be done with school for this semester so I'll have some free time on my hands to work on my writing. Please review and alert to motivate me and inform me that I still have readers that care. Again, I apologize for my lack of updates, but it should get better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, I promised an update within 2 weeks and this is me keeping that promise. I forced myself to work on this as much as possible and the only way I planned to break my promise to my readers was if this chapter wasn't to my personal satisfaction. I hope you enjoy **

** Disclaimer: Due to copyrights and the fact that stealing is illegal and immoral, I do not claim the ownership of Jurassic Park. I can only claim the few things I truly own that took part of this installation of New Perspective and my character and some minor changes to the original plot line.**

"There's a boat at the bottom, just downriver," Alan stated as Billy looked away from the broken window, still ashamed. "We can try and make it to the coast, at least."

The two of us stood in the same spot staring after the rest as they descended the spiral staircase. "Billy, come on. We can't stay in here. I don't think he'd want you to stay here and die. He's just mad, he'll get over it," I whispered to him. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way to the staircase.

**~!~**

"Let's do this one at a time, shall we?" Alan said as he himself started to walk slowly across the metal, fenced in bridge.

Billy seemed restless as we waited for Alan to successfully walk across the bridge. "It was just words. He didn't mean it. Being on this island has probably driven him crazy," I attempted to reassure him. He gave me a funny look and just tightened his hold on me. This action made me consider the fact that maybe he thought my words had a double meaning, but I discarded that thought and soaked in the slight relaxed feeling of having my family back. Not only had we mended our problems, but I also gained a lover of my own.

"Okay, come on over!" Alan shouted back to us and we all looked to each other to determine who was to go next. "One at a time," Alan then reminded us as an afterthought.

"Alright, Eric," Amanda said as she looked directly at her son as if for the first time. "I'm going to leave you just for a minute, okay? And then you're going right behind me, okay?"

"Mom! I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you." At my nephew's witty remark, a small smile crept across my face.

"Right, we're all together now," my sister muttered to us for her own self comfort.

I nudged my head into Billy's neck as Amanda gave us a small loving look. Despite us still being on the island, I finally felt happy. Billy kissed my forehead in reply to my nudge as if he had read my mind.

"Okay, Eric," Amanda shouted after a few seconds. "Come on, honey."

"Okay. Over you go," Paul said to his son almost as if it feared him to let him go anywhere by himself. Paul gently guided Eric forward and kept his eyes on him until the fog engulfed him.

"Paul, you go next and Billy, then me," I stated to avoid any discussion that would prolong the separation.

"No, Ray, I'll go after you," Billy half-heartedly demanded.

"Rachel, I think you should go ahead and go next," Paul stated and held his arm out for me to go ahead and go.

I let out a small sigh and turned to look at Billy. "Please don't do anything drastic. I almost lost my nephew and now that I have him back and gained you, I don't want to lose you." I gave him a small kiss and walked ahead of Paul.

As I walked further into the fog, I felt a slight shaking of the cage. "Eric?" I mumbled in fear. A few seconds later I heard Eric's scream in replace of a reply. "Eric!" I screamed and ran further down the bridge hoping to save him from whatever it was that had terrified him.

"Help me!" I heard him scream and my heart pounded against my chest as the adrenaline kicked in. Just as I had caught sight of him a huge bird-like dinosaur grasped him with his claws and took flight.

"Eric!" Paul yelled as he caught up to us.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried out as we all ran across the bridge in attempt to follow the dinosaur as best we could.

"I can't see him! I can't see him!" Amanda began to shout as she ran ahead of me.

"Shit!" I gasped out as my leg failed on me and I fell to the ground.

"Ray, are you okay?" Billy questioned as he helped me up.

"My ankle just gave out is all. Come on, we have to save Eric."

"Let me carry you," he pleaded.

"No, I'm fine. Really." He gave me a stern look and never left my side as we followed after the others.

"This way!" I heard Paul shout from a short distance away, but Billy stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing? He's up there." I looked at Billy as if he was crazy.

Alan had caught up to us and stopped when he saw the look on Billy's face. Billy looked at me and then to Dr. Grant as he snapped a buckle into place around his waist.

"Billy, what are you doing?" I asked frantically.

"I love you," Billy whispered to me as he looked me in the eyes and then kissed me hard on the lips. He ran up the staircase and snapped the buckle across his chest and jumped up onto the railing.

"Billy, stop!" Dr. Grant and I yelled together as we chased after him. "Don't, Billy," we cried out as he jumped off and released the sail.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted to Alan as I took off to catch up with Amanda and Paul.

We stopped at a break in the bridge and were turned around by one of the adult pteranodons. We didn't make it far before it caught up to us and broke through the top of the cage and landed in front of us. As we back up, Alan kicked its beak and angered it more. It trapped us at the break again and we looked around in fear. As it stepped closer toward us part of the cage snapped and we fell into the river; the broken part of the cage trapping the pteranodon as we swam to the closest part of land.

**A/N; I feel like this is a slightly short chapter, but I'm trying to prolong the end of this story as much as possible because it is a fairly short movie. However, this story is not ending where the movie ends. I don't feel that it would be a true fanfiction without some extension for after being safely escorted off the island **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and continue reading. And also as a quick side note from a slightly biased beta reader, if you're into raptors and Queen's Blade I think you should look into reading Quintian's Jurassic Park and Queen's Blade crossovers. Happy reading/writing!**


	7. Important message!

**A/N: Alright, I'm starting to get a few alerts and reviews for this story and I just want everyone to know that it is gonna be a little while before I can update it. Why? Well, I was dumb and didn't have a back up for my next chapter and it's on my laptop. And where is my laptop? Broken. I accidentally dropped it once and the motherboard crashed. Yay me. It's in the process of getting fixed and I really hope to get it back soon. If not, I'm just going to have to rewrite chapter seven and hope it turns out as good or better than what I already had written. I was actually hoping that it would be an easy fix and I'd get it back in a couple weeks, but it's been over a month. I'll update as soon as I can! Happy writing/reading!**


End file.
